One Shot- O Príncipe do Volvo Prata
by Alexia Stark
Summary: Todo o fim de semana a noite, o jovem mais lindo e misterioso da cidade, Edward Cullen, escolhe uma menina para passar a noite ao seu lado. Encantadas por terem pelo menos uma vez o tão lindo e misterioso homem, todas esperam euforicamente que o volvo prata pare em frente a suas casas. Mas e Isabella Swan? [ SINOPSE COMPLETA NA FANFIC]
1. Sinopse

**Notas da Autora**

Olá pessoas! :D One- Shot com três capítulos e cheias de reviravoltas.

(acho que vão gostar) ;)

E se gostarem, deixem reviews, isso é um feedback ótimo pro autor, e incentiva na criação de mais histórias pra vocês!

No mais, Boa leitura e a todos

* * *

 **Autora:** Aléxia KAZ2Y5 (Aléxia Ferreira)

 **Shipper:** Bella e Edward (Beward)

 **Gênero:** Romance, Drama

 **Classificação:** +18 ( Contem trechos com sexo explicito e linguagem inapropriada/ Hentai)

 **Obs:** Os personagens não são meus, e sim de Stephenie Meyer, mas o enredo é TOTALMENTE MEU, portanto, não aceito plágios ou cópias sem aviso prévio (Plágio é crime pelo código pela Brasileiro, art. 184)

* * *

 **Sinopse**

Há uma história que cerca a pequena cidade de Forks, em Washington DC. Todo o fim de semana a noite, o jovem mais lindo e misterioso da cidade, Edward Cullen, escolhe uma menina para passar a noite ao seu lado.

Portador de uma beleza quase fora do comum, Edward Cullen escolhe ao seu bel prazer as mulheres com quem passa a noite e lhes deixa sempre um aviso: APENAS UMA ÚNICA VEZ. Sem amarras, sem compromisso.

Encantadas por terem pelo menos uma vez o tão lindo e misterioso homem, todas esperam euforicamente que o volvo prata pare em frente a suas casas. Arrumam-se com esmero e ficam altas horas da madrugada acordadas, só esperando pelo tão conhecido príncipe da noite, ou príncipe do volvo prata, como é popularmente chamado.

Poderia essa quase "lenda urbana" acabar?

Se depender de Isabella Swan, com certeza.


	2. Parte 1- O Príncipe

**Parte I  
** _O_ _Príncipe_

 **Pov. Bella**

Já era a quarta vez naquele mesmo dia que eu via o sorriso "comedor de merda" de Kate Denali. Ela estava toda sorridente pela Forks High School contando os seus feitos do final de semana.

Ao que tinha me sido informado, ela foi a _escolhida da vez._

Tudo começou a exatos um ano e meio atrás, quando um lindo e jovem homem havia se mudado para Forks. Seu nome: Edward Cullen.

Edward era um empresário que resolveu, segundo o que as fofocas diziam, dar um tempo em sua vida corrida e tribulada em Nova York e vir até sua terra natal, Forks.

Pouco se sabia dele, além disso. Só que era muito jovem e muito rico.

E essas duas coisas, adicionadas com a beleza quase inumana do rapaz faziam as garotas da cidade quase morrem de orgasmos espontâneos.

Não, isso não é uma brincadeira da minha parte.

Edward quase não saia a luz do dia, mas quando saia, roubava a atenção de todos.

Com quase dois metros de altura, cabelos loiros bronze em perfeito desalinhamento, barba meio rala, corpo digno de uma estatua de Michelangelo e olhos verdes, Edward era o sonho de consumo de todas as garotas de Forks.

Menos o meu.

Não que eu não me sentisse afetada por sua beleza e seu porte poderoso. Só que eu sempre fui aquele tipo de menina... Diferente.

Enquanto muitas pensavam em sair, beijar e fazer sexo loucamente em uma balada, eu era a que ficava em casa, lendo um livro e sonhando em um dia ter um amor único. Aquele tipo de amor que eu sabia que duraria pra sempre.

É claro que eu tinha uma ideia de que uma união, no mundo real, não era como em meus livros. Porem, olhando os meus pais eu entendia essa coisa de _conexão entre casais._ As vezes um completava os pensamentos do outro ou faziam coisas pelo o outro e eu sentia inveja e orgulho em ver como Charlie e Renée eram apaixonados, mesmo depois de 25 anos de matrimonio.

Portanto eu não esperava pelo **príncipe do volvo prata** toda a sexta feira a noite como as minhas amigas faziam.

\- BELLLAAAAAAAAA!- Gritou Jéssica Stanley vindo como um furacão em minha direção. Jéssica era minha amiga desde a infância, possuía cabelos castanhos e cacheados, e em estatura é menor do que eu por dois centímetros. Seus olhos eram uma mistura entre o verde e o marrom.

\- Jess? – a acalmei quando estava ao meu lado- O que houve?

\- Não te contei a novidade? Mike Newton me pediu em namoro, da pra acreditar?

Sorri de canto e revirei os olhos. Os dois sempre ficavam juntos pelos cantos e era nítido que eles tinham um lance. Mike já tentou dar em cima de mim, é verdade, mas não conseguia ver nele mais do que um amigo.

\- Fico feliz, Jess!

\- Você não está brava, está?- perguntou Jess com falsa preocupação. Era obvio que ela estava com ciúmes e queria saber se eu sentia algo por Mike.

\- Por Deus Jess, claro que não. Sabe que Mike não é assim pra mim. Ele é perfeito pra você.

Jéssica sorriu contente enquanto andávamos pelo corredor. Já estava quase perto do meu armário quando a ouvi suspirar.

\- Não amiga, perfeito pra mim é o príncipe...

\- Jéssica, para com isso. - a repreendi colocando os meus livros dentro do armário e fechando a porta – Você agora está com Mike.

\- Mike não é nada perto de Edward Cullen, Bells! Já viu o cara? Ele é perfeito, gostoso e dizem que fode que é uma loucura.

\- JESS!- Grunhi e corei com o seu comentário, a fazendo gargalhar- Vamos pra aula, ok? E pare de falar nisso.

\- Ai Bella, para de ser puritana. Se Kate Denali já foi pra lista dele, eu já estou quase perto de ser a próxima. Sexta feira eu quero estar impecável pra ele- deu pulinhos em minha frente e eu bufei, entrando na sala para a aula de Química.

\- X –

"Quanta roupa!"- pensei enquanto arrumava meu guarda roupa velho. Renée havia ladrado ordens para mim "jogar o que não prestava" do meu guarda roupa e comprar roupas novas. Minha mãe sempre tinha essa neurose de que as minhas roupas ou eram muito velhas ou eram muito sem graças para uma moça de 18 anos.

Até parece!

Eu não tinha um namorado pra agradar e nem tão cedo queria um, então pra que me arrumar como uma Barbie?

\- Bella, termina de arrumar isso e vamos para o shopping!

\- Mais mãe... - tentei argumentar e Renée me olhava desafiante

\- Você vai fazer isso querendo ou não. Você também precisa comprar lingeries novas. - disse apontando para a minha gaveta de lingeries. Ela tinha razão, meus peitos estavam maiores e ultimamente alguns dos meus estavam me machucando.

\- Tudo bem. - me rendi e Renée gargalhou, me abraçando.

\- X –

\- O que você acha desse conjunto rosa, filha?- disse minha mãe me encarando. Estávamos cheias de sacolas e tínhamos parado na loja da Victória Secrets.

\- É bonito... - disse segurando a peça rendada. Eu estava corada porque mesmo sendo uma cor clara, eu achava aquela peça sexy demais pra mim. Percebendo o meu constrangimento, minha mãe sorriu.

\- Escuta, eu vou na loja da frente ver um vestido pra mim. Fica a vontade pra escolher a peça que você quiser- então ela me deu um pouco de dinheiro e saiu.

Respirei aliviada. Eu amava a minha mãe, mas comprar essas coisas em sua companhia me deixava estranhamente vergonhosa.

Perambulando pela loja, vi uma sessão que me deixou ainda mais corada. As lingeries eram mais caras e pareciam valorizar bastante o corpo. Peguei duas peças na mão, uma vermelha e uma azul e as encarei por um bom tempo. Fiquei imaginando como eu ficaria usando aquilo. Sorri meio idiota com a ideia, até que um arrepiou passou por meu corpo.

Virei-me rapidamente e larguei as peças. Eu sentia que alguém me vigiava, porem não tinha ninguém na loja ou atrás de mim.

Estranho.

Olhando as peças novamente, vi que aquilo não era pra mim e deixei quieto.

\- X –

Ao chegar em casa, minhas pernas pediam por clemencia. Minha mãe as vezes sabia muito bem como me deixar quebrada de tanto andar pelo shopping.

\- Não foi divertido hoje, querida?- sorri contente

\- Ah, claro!- respondi meio irônica de costas pra ela, subindo as escadas para o meu quarto.

\- Vai tomar um banho. Sei que está cansada. Aproveita e leva as suas sacolas. - então ela me entregou varias e eu corajosamente subi sem cair.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, joguei as sacolas no chão e cai em cima da minha cama, porem, quando a sacola da Victória Secrets caiu do lado, eu estanquei.

Havia três conjuntos simples que eu havia comprado e mais um, envolto de um pacote dourado. Estranhei e abri o pacote para ver.

A principio, eu achei que era um engano. Com certeza eles tinham colocado aquilo na sacola da pessoa errada.

Era um dos conjuntos que eu tinha achado extremamente caro e sexy e nele havia um bilhete.

" _Azul é minha cor preferida, e eu gostaria mais ainda dessa cor quando ela estivesse em seu corpo alvo e delgado, guardando de mim as partes que eu mais quero em você. Me espere. EC."_

O que? Que porra era essa? Quem havia escrito isso?

Olhando novamente para a peça, decidi voltar ao shopping atrás de respostas.

\- X –

\- Havia sido deixado pago, senhorita Swan. Eu apenas coloquei em sua sacola, junto com o que comprou- disse a mulher do caixa.

\- Pago? Quem pagou?

\- Um rapaz, dizendo que era da senhorita.

\- E ele disse seu nome? Falou o motivo?

\- Infelizmente não. Achei que fosse o namorado da senhorita- então a ruiva abaixou a cabeça- Me desculpe o transtorno

Sentindo dó da mulher, e apenas maneei a cabeça.

\- Olha tudo bem, não foi sua culpa. Eu vou ficar com a peça.

\- X -

A semana tinha transcorrido normalmente. O assunto do conjunto de lingerie havia sido esquecido e eu achei o mais certo nem comentar com a minha mãe. Qualquer que fosse a intenção desse cara, ele podia tirar suas ideias porque eu não era assim tão fácil. As aulas estavam acabando e eu havia tirado uma nota boa em Física. Jéssica ficou extremamente feliz por ter sido minha dupla no trabalho e adquirido uma nota boa.

\- Ei Bella, hoje é sexta!- disse animada e eu sorri.

\- Ainda bem. Preciso ter um tempo pra terminar meu livro

\- Ai Bella, livro de novo? Você não enjoa de ler não? – gargalhou alto e eu revirei os olhos- eu sei, você ama isso, mas tem que sair mais. Se divertir com a gente.

-Ok, sábado eu vou na lanchonete, pode ser?

\- Que horário? Vou aproveitar e chamar a Ângela, o Mike e o Ben pra ir com a gente.

\- Jess, sem essa. Não quero ser vela pra casais.

\- Relaxa Bella. A gente só vai sair. 9h00min ta bom pra você?

\- Está sim Jess.

\- Torça por mim, em?

\- Hã?

\- O príncipe, Bella.

\- Ah... - disse quando o entendimento me alcançou- Se eu fosse você...

\- Calada Bella. - disse me mandando um beijo no ar e se afastando, indo para saída- Qualquer coisa me liga, em!

Fechando o armário, sorri em descrença. Jéssica era uma louca arriscando seu futuro namoro com Mike para sair com o príncipe do volvo

\- X-

Meia noite.

Nada melhor do que uma caneca de chocolate quente, _Jane Eyre*_ , e um cobertor.

Eu estava na varanda lendo. Era o meu lugar favorito. Meus pais já haviam indo dormir e mamãe me disse para ficar apenas mais meia hora e depois, trancar a porta.

Eu estava em outro mundo. Um mundo onde eu podia ser só mera espectadora do romance conturbado de Jane e . Até que eu ouvi um barulho. Sobressaltei-me e virei em direção ao portão.

Não podia ser.

Parado, em frente a minha casa estava o incrível e cintilante volvo prata.

Isso só podia ser brincadeira.

Arfei em busca de ar. Aquilo era real? Edward Cullen estava me esperando em seu volvo?

Os pensamentos vinham em milhões e minha mente estava rodando.

Lembrei-me de todas as garotas da escola que já entraram nesse maldito volvo. As mais belas, siliconadas, superficiais, e agora, eu.

Não. Isso não iria acontecer!

Me levantei rapidamente deixando o cobertor na cadeira de balanço e pegando a caneca e o livro nas mãos. O volvo ainda estava ali. Parado, me esperando, parecendo zombar de mim com seu **honroso** convite mudo **.**

Olhei profundamente em direção a janela do carro, esperando que assim ele pudesse me ver, e fiz a minha cara de ultraje e entrei em casa, trancando a porta

 **Pov. Edward**

Eu havia vigiado- a a semana inteira. Era obvio que eu sempre escolhia muito bem as mulheres que iam passar a noite comigo. Modéstia a parte, elas sabiam que sempre seria uma experiência a se guardar, portanto eu não repetia. Não criava vínculos. Mais Isabella Swan havia me deixado muito curioso.

Eu sabia que seu pai era o chefe de policia da cidade e que sua mãe, aos fins de semana, dava aulas de balé.

Bella, como gostava de ser chamada, era uma adolescente se transformando em mulher. Tinha uma beleza simples. Olhos castanhos misteriosos e cabelos marrons avermelhados. Seu corpo tinham formas que me davam agua na boca, principalmente o bumbum durinho e empinado.

Foi uma surpresa estar andando pelo shopping quando eu a vi, na loja de lingerie. Ela estava pensativa olhando algumas peças e eu logo tratei de compra-lhe a azul, para passar final de semana ao meu lado.

Sentia meu membro vibrar de contentamento imaginando a pele cremosa exposta com somente aquela lingerie tentadora.

Busquei por mais informações durante o resto da semana. Ela era uma boa aluna. Uma das melhores. Vi em uma rede social um vídeo seu apresentando um trabalho para a sua turma.

Era encantadora a forma como ela gostava de literatura.

Mais isso não me importava. Eu só queria uma coisa de Bella Swan: sexo. Duro, forte e selvagem.

Eu havia me arrumado muito bem, e deixado minha mansão nos conformes para essa noite. Eu usava um blazer marrom escuro com uma camiseta em v cor preta, uma calça jeans preta e sapatos da mesma cor. Meu cabelo loiro um pouco desalinhado, apesar de não estar tão grande e para completar, as chaves do meu amado volvo em mãos.

Eu estava pronto e extremamente excitado.

Parei em frente a residência dos Swans. Estava escuro porem havia uma pessoa na varanda.

Era ela.

Estava lendo um livro e tinha uma caneca em mãos.

Por que ela ainda não estava pronta?

Ao perceber o volvo, vi seus olhos arregalarem e sorri de canto. Sim baby, você é minha essa noite.

Mas para o meu total espanto, ela se levantou, com o livro e caneca nas mãos e me direcionou um olhar indignado e bravo.

Porra, ela ficava sexy pra caralho fazendo isso. Um gemido baixo saiu de mim e ela fechou a porta.

O que?

Fiquei por um tempo ainda encarrando a porta, não acreditando que ela havia feito aquilo comigo.

Isabella Swan havia me dado um fora.

 **Pov. Bella**

Era sábado e o dia amanheceu cinzento como sempre. Gemi ao olhar pela janela. Provavelmente ia chover. Desci correndo as escadas e encontrei um bilhete da minha mãe na geladeira.

" _Bebê, fui dar aula mais cedo hoje para as meninas. Seu café da manhã está dentro do micro-ondas e seu pai só vai chegar mais tarde do turno do final de semana, para cobrir a folga do Henry. Se você sair com Jess me mande um sms. Beijos"_

Sorri tirando as panquecas de dentro do micro-ondas . Mamãe sempre se preocupava com tudo.

Estava comendo lentamente quando ouvi o barulho do meu celular. Provavelmente Jess. Peguei o celular, deslizando meus dedos pela a tela e vi a mensagem:

" **Você não vai escapar"**

Meu Deus! Será que... Não, não pode ser!

"Quem é?"- digitei parando totalmente meu café da manhã. Demorou só alguns segundo e a resposta chegou.

" **Você sabe quem eu sou, e sabe o que eu vou fazer com você quando estivermos juntos"**

Arfei

"Acho que você discou o numero errado"

" **Eu não erraria o seu número, Bella Swan"**

Meus olhos se arregalaram e logo veio outra mensagem

" **Vou te foder com tanta força e bater tanto nessa sua bunda gostosa que você vai aprender a nunca mais me confrontar."**

Céus, que tipo de mensagem é essa? Edward Cullen estava passando dos limites!

"Me respeite, Senhor Cullen!"

" **Ah gostosa, então você sabe que sou eu... Que bom. Não comece com joguinhos que não possa terminar, Isabella"**

"Como conseguiu meu número?"

" **Eu sempre consigo tudo o que eu quero"**

"E o que você quer de mim? Uma transa? Pois se enganou. Não o quero e tenho nojo de pessoas como você."

" **Ah doce Bella... Será um prazer te ouvir gemendo como uma puta no cio enquanto eu meter em você bem fundo. Você vai me pagar por dizer que tem nojo de mim."**

Arfei novamente sentindo um calor apoderar em mim aos poucos. Não era possível que eu estivesse me excitando com aquelas promessas libertinas.

Bufando, larguei meu celular e decidi arrumar a casa, tentando esquecer de certo príncipe safado.

\- X –

\- Vai querer mais alguma coisa, Bella?- disse Ben Cheney abraçado a Ângela Weber, sua namorada.

\- Acho que só um sanduiche vegetariano está ótimo pra mim, obrigado.- respondi e Ângela sorriu pra mim. Mike e Jess estavam em sua própria bolha e Ben falava com a garçonete.

Eu havia decidido sair um pouco de casa, mesmo que Edward Cullen estivesse a solta. Eu não o queria. Não tinha discussão.

Meu celular não havia mais recebido mensagens suas e eu esta aliviada por isso. Podia passar o sábado a tarde com meus amigos e tudo ficaria bem.

\- Bella, vamos no banheiro comigo?- perguntou Angie- Acho que Jess está meio ocupada- disse apontando para o casal que se beijava e eu corei.

\- Vamos sim.

Acompanhei Ângela até o banheiro o meu celular bipou.

" **Você tem uma bunda que é uma delicia!"**

Arregalei os olhos. Não. De novo não.

\- Bella?- Ângela me chamou vendo que meu rosto ficava mais pálido que o normal- Você está bem?

\- Ele está aqui!

\- Ele quem?

\- Edward. Edward Cullen- disse e Ângela arregalou os olhos.

\- Você dormiu com ele?- perguntou. Ângela era o mais perto que eu tinha de uma melhor amiga, e resolvi confessar senão iria enlouquecer.

\- Não. Eu não o fiz.

\- E por quê?

\- Como por que, Angie? O cara acha que só porque foi com seu maldito volvo na frente da minha casa ele pode tomar liberdades comigo. As coisas não são assim.

\- Bella, caras como ele não aceitam não como resposta.

\- E o que você queria que eu fizesse? Caísse na cama dele como todas as outras garotas de Forks fazem? Eu não sou assim Angie. Você me conhece.

\- Entendo... - disse assentindo.

" **Por que não sai do banheiro, doce Bella? Está com medo? Ou isso é um convite para eu ir até ai e foder você contra a porta de alguma cabine?"**

Mostrei a mensagem para Ângela e ela arfou

-Uou Bells! O cara é intenso...

\- Intenso? Ele é um pervertido. Deixe meu pai saber disso!

\- Já entendi o que está acontecendo- me encarou por um tempo- É um desafio!

\- O que?

\- Você. Você é um desafio pra ele. Enquanto ele não conseguir, não vai te deixar em paz.

\- Não creio nisso. Daqui uma semana ele com certeza estará fodendo outra pessoa e me deixando em paz. - bom, assim eu esperava.

Ângela concordou e logo saímos do banheiro. Olhei em volta da lanchonete tentando achar o motivo de minha preocupação mais não vi nada.

Meu pedido já estava na mesa e Jess tagarelava algo sobre o baile do fim de ano quando meu celular bipou de novo.

" **Estou louco pra te jogar em cima dessa mesa e te foder na frente de todo mundo"**

Me mexi desconfortável em meu lugar e guardei meu celular, tentando me concentrar em meu lanche.

Porem meus pensamentos aos poucos estavam sendo levados para longe, imaginando Edward fazendo tudo o que tinha me falado. Senti um rubor tomar meu rosto e Jess me encarou.

\- O que ouve, Bells? Você ta toda vermelha...

\- Acho que é o calor...

\- Mais esta chovendo!

\- Preciso ir embora. - disse pegando a minha bolsa e Ben me olhou.

\- Quer carona?- ponderei por um momento e aceitei. Tinha medo de andar pelas ruas e dar de cara com Edward.

Logo, todos estávamos saindo da lanchonete e meu celular tocou

\- Alo?

- _Você não vai escapar Bella. Não adianta fugir._ \- me afastei um pouco de Jess e logo Ângela estava do meu lado, perto da garagem, mais a frente de Ben e o pessoal.

\- Pare de me perseguir!

 _\- Pare de fazer joguinhos então! Seja minha!_

\- NUNCA!

 _\- Então teremos um longo caminho, Bella Swan. Minha cama te espera._ \- então a ligação terminou e eu olhei para Ângela

\- Como o faço parar?

\- X –

Anoiteceu e hoje eu não fui para a varanda. Estava deitada no meu quarto ouvindo o barulho da chuva e minha mãe já dormia. Meu pai ainda não tinha chegado, mas não demoraria muito pra isso acontecer.

Me peguei pensando em como deter Edward Cullen.

Mais eu queria isso?

Ele era bonito, com certeza, e sexy. Mas isso não era o suficiente. Eu não queria ser uma transa e nada mais. Eu não queria ser só mais uma de sua extensa lista.

" **Eu te quero!"**

A mensagem havia sido enviada a alguns minutos atrás e me atormentava sobre maneira.

Meu interior queria uma coisa, mas minha parte consciente queria outra. Eu era virgem, mais não era ingênua. Eu conhecia meu corpo e sabia que eu o queria muito.

Quando o sono chegou, ele vinha amontoado de imagens onde eu montava o corpo magistral e nu de Edward Cullen. Onde nossos gemidos se misturavam. Seu corpo se misturava e encaixava no meu. Eu quase o podia sentir estocando como um louco dentro de mim. De quatro, de lado, em pé, de frente, por trás. Meu Deus, o que é isso?

Acordei arfante e com a calcinha molhada. É o fim.

Olhei meu celular. Nenhuma mensagem

\- X –

\- Vai ser legal, Bella- Jess me dizia e eu relutava ante seu argumento sobre uma festa na casa de Tyler.

\- Não vou.

\- Só uma vez. Por favor. Prometo que até deixo você levar um livro se achar a festa chata- riu e eu neguei.

\- Minha mãe não vai deixar.

\- Já falei com ela.

\- JESS!

\- Bella, você tem que viver mais. Até a sua mãe concorda com isso.

Ponderei. Hoje era terça feira e desde sábado Edward Cullen não me enviava mensagens ou me perseguia.

\- Tudo bem... Eu vou. - disse derrotada e Jess pulou em meus braços.

\- Hoje a noite, 20h00min. Use vestido!- e piscou pra mim

\- X –

Eu literalmente odiava festas.

Entrei no meio daquela agitação e a musica _Don't Stop the Music_ da Rihanna tocava em um volume quase ensurdecedor.

Jess dançava agarrada a Mike de forma quase proibida e vulgar e Angie havia saído por ai com Ben. Eu estava sozinha usando um curto vestido preto com detalhes em azul e logo me vi perto do bar.

Que outra solução mais eu tinha?

Pedi algumas coisas para o barman contratado por Tyler e logo eu soube: estava ficando bêbada.

Eu nunca tinha estado assim antes.

Era um misto de euforia, agitação, liberdade...

Sem me preocupar naquele momento com as consequências, fui para a lotada pista de dança e comecei a rebolar.

Eu estava cansada de ser a garota recatada. Jess e até mesmo minha mãe estavam certas. Hoje eu queria realmente ter 18 anos. Fazer o que nunca fiz.

Dançando loucamente, senti um par de mãos atrás de mim, me agarrando pela cintura.

\- Sozinha Bella?- a voz era de Tyler e me fez o encarar.

\- Tira as mãos de mim Tyler. Eu não vou ficar com você!

\- Bella...

\- Eu to bêbada, mas não to louca. Você tem Lauren. - disse apontando para a garota loira que nos olhava furiosa do outro lado da pista. Tyler ponderou por um momento e me soltou

Continuei a dançar e a música _Sexual Seduction_ chegou aos meus ouvidos. Pelo jeito o DJ era fã _do Snoop Dogg_ e também era fã de uma boa música repleta de insinuações sexuais.

Comecei a dançar sensualmente. Quem visse de fora com certeza estava boquiaberto.

Meus quadris balançavam conforme o toque da musica e eu jogava a cabeça pro lado, me sentindo viva.

Logo, um braço me rodeou a cintura em um aperto forte e um nariz passou pela linha do meu pescoço, me cheirando. Isso me fez arfar e rebolar mais em direção a pessoa que estava me fazendo ficar arrepiada. E mais que depressa, havia um corpo se mexendo junto com o meu.

Era alto, com certeza. Sua barba roçava pela minha pele sensível do pescoço, perto do ouvido me fazendo gemer baixinho. Senti algo cutucando a minha bunda e sorri presunçosa. Alguém estava duro, pelo jeito. Provocando a pessoa, dancei, rebolei mais e empinei a bunda. Um gemido saiu da pessoa e na hora eu sabia quem era: Edward Cullen.

Ainda com seus braços rodeando meu corpo, Edward começou a traçar beijos em meu pescoço e me virou para ele. Seus olhos haviam se transformado em negros e o desejo que ele sentia era visível. Cheia de coragem, mordi meus lábios sensualmente para ele e pisquei. Edward me apertou mais forte

\- To louco pra te foder, gostosa. Da pra mim, dá... - disse com voz rouca e eu me arrepiei.

\- Vai precisar de mais do que isso pra me ter, Cullen.

\- Dou o que você quiser. - então ele se aproximou e tomou meus lábios nos seus. Ele também havia bebido pelo jeito e seus lábios tinha um gosto delicioso de hortelã e bebida. Sua língua devastava minha boca e eu também não estava sendo lá muito contida. Beijamos de modo selvagem, e quando respirar se tornou algo preciso, Edward se afastou, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

\- Delicia... - então voltou a me beijar ensandecidamente e a moer sua ereção contra mim.

\- Edward... - gemi me esfregando também.

\- Vamos sair daqui.

\- Não!- eu disse decidida – Angie vai me levar pra casa e... - balbuciei meio bêbada.

\- Você não vai pra sua casa hoje. É minha. Pra fazer o que eu quiser de você. - então mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha com força e eu gemi de prazer, me separando dele.

\- Isso se você me pegar, Cullen. - então sai como uma louca, emburrando todo mundo enquanto fugia dele.

\- X –

Olhei para o meu reflexo no banheiro da casa dos fundos a casa de Tyler. Deus, como eu iria sair daqui sem ter Edward Cullen em meu encalço?

Ângela tinha razão. Eu o desafiava. E fiz isso de novo quando estava na pista de dança. Agora eu não tinha pra onde correr.

Sim, eu estava loucamente excitada. Toquei minha intimidade e senti a umidade adquirida pelo momento sexy que tivemos juntos. Jess tinha razão, ele devia foder como ninguém. Se só com um beijo e toques ele me deixava em chamas, imagina o sexo? Devia ser coisa de louco.

Precisava ir embora. Quem sabe quando eu chegasse em casa eu pudesse me aliviar.

Abri a porta do banheiro e soltei um pequeno grito de susto ao ver o sorriso torto de ninguém menos que Edward Cullen.

\- Peguei você, gostosa!- então ele me apertou forte em seus braços e me levou de volta pra dentro do banheiro de Tyler.

\- Edward!- tentei o empurrar mais ele já atacava meu ponto franco: o pescoço.

\- Pode correr de mim, Bella, mas eu sempre vou te alcançar. - então ele capturou meus lábios com os seus e puxou meus cabelos fortemente enquanto nos beijávamos.

Deus, que calor! Eu gemia entre o beijo e logo Edward passeava suas mãos por meu corpo. Buscando apoio, segurei seus cabelos e uma mão sua voou do meu cabelo para os seios. Meus mamilos na hora reagiram, me traindo e ficando com os biquinhos duros.

\- Hm... - Edward gemeu e logo encontrou o zíper do meu vestido, nas costas. Eu arfava em busca de ar, e naquele momento eu não me importava muito com as consequências. A bebida tinha tomado muito do meu consciente senso de preservação. Deslizando a parte de cima do meu vestido, Edward conseguiu uma visão de meus seios na lingerie. - Você sabia que ia me encontrar hoje, gostosa?

\- Hmm... Não...- balbuciei

\- Pois me parece, já que está usando o conjunto que eu te dei.- então chupou meu pescoço bem forte, me marcando. Os chupões iam descendo até senti um chupão em cima dos meus seios.

\- Quem te garante que estou usando mesmo o conjunto? Não viu a calcinha...- disse rindo de canto e ele gargalhou em meu ouvido, me fazendo gemer. Que risada mais sexy, Meu Deus.

\- Talvez eu tenha que comprovar... - então ele arrancou com tudo meu vestido pra baixo e sorriu presunçoso. – Pelo jeito eu acertei, delicia!- então tocou minhas coxas com suas mãos fortes e eu gemi.

Edward se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para tirar a camiseta cinza e abaixar as calças. Pude notar que sua boxer preta estava estufada e sua ereção estava evidente. Parecia tão grande

\- Você gosta, princesa? – disse olhando também para o seu membro. Lambi meus lábios ressequidos.

\- Talvez... - sorri de canto e ele pegou minha mão, colocando-a dentro de sua cueca.

\- Brinca com ele. - disse com voz provocante.

E logo eu estava lá, batendo uma punheta em Edward Cullen. Sua boxer já estava abaixada e seu membro estava em minhas mãos. Era grande e grosso. Com certeza a fama de Edward, o príncipe do volvo, não era só uma história. Ele era realmente uma delicia.

\- Você é uma delicia. - balbuciei esquecendo que devia usar meu filtro verbal boca-cérebro.

Edward sorriu e tirou meu sutiã, mexendo no bico dos meus seios rosados.

\- Delicia vai ser eu te fodendo. - então ele abaixou, ficando de joelho e tirando minha calcinha fio dental azul. Logo senti sua língua se infiltrando entre meus lábios vaginais. Edward fazia círculos em minha entrada com a língua e logo meu clitóris era seu ponto de divertimento.

\- Porra Edward!- chiei quando ele raspou seus dentes pelo meu clitóris necessitado. Eu estava quase vindo. Puxei seus cabelos e Edward gemeu pra mim. Me olhando, ainda com a cara em frente a minha boceta, Edward sorriu e rosnou.

\- Que bocetinha gostosa. Toda meladinha pra mim!- então pra confirmar sua teoria, Edward lambeu de novo.

\- Eu vou gozar!- grunhi com os dentes trincados, balançando minha cabeça.

\- Não vai não -se levantou e apontou pro seu membro- ele quer que você goze nele primeiro. E gemendo bem alto. - então levantou meu corpo me fazendo rodear as pernas em torno dele. – Assim, gostosa... - então aos poucos ele foi entrando dentro de mim. Comecei a sentir polegada por polegada do grosso membro até que Edward entrou com tudo.

Gemi de dor ao sentir minha virgindade se rompendo.

\- Porra! Uma virgem!- disse em meu pescoço e logo tratou de ficar parado, me fazendo acostumar com sua penetração.

Eu não sabia se sentia dor ou necessidade. Resolvi pensar na segunda opção e comecei a quicar no colo de Edward. Foda-se tudo, eu já tinha perdido a virgindade mesmo.

\- Me fode logo, Edward.- disse mordendo seu ombro e logo Edward estava estocando e gemendo em mim.

Céus, o quão gostoso ele era? Logo senti um dos braços de Edward apoiar meu corpo e o outro se enfiar entre nós. Seus dedos habilidosos mexiam em meu clitóris bem rápido e meus olhos giravam nas orbitas.

Logo ambos gemiam como loucos. Minha boceta piscou em volta de seu membro, gozando forte enquanto Edward me penetrava e jorrava sua porra em mim. Seu grito de prazer vibrou algo em mim, me fazendo ficar mais excitada ainda, se possível.

Delicadamente, Edward me colocou no chão, apoiando meu corpo rente a ele.

\- Tudo bem?- me perguntou calmamente. - Que tal um banho?- disse me mostrando o chuveiro do banheiro de Tyler.

Logo estamos em baixo dele, um agarrando o outro.

\- Por que não me desafia agora, Bella?- disse chupando de novo meu pescoço e eu ri, chupando seu pescoço também.

\- Duvido que aguente mais uma!- ri arteira e ele gemeu pra mim.

\- Prepara sua bocetinha, princesa... - então passou seus dedos por ela me provocando- vou deixar ela toda esfoladinha.

Ri de sua provocação, que era na verdade uma promessa.

Deus, onde fui me meter? Não, pior, a onde eu deixei Edward Cullen me meter!


	3. Parte 2- A Princesa

**Parte** II _  
_ _A Princesa_

 **Pov. Bella**

Depois de toda a atividade exercida no banheiro, eu me sentia cansada. Tanto física, quanto mentalmente. Edward me olhava de uma forma que eu não esperei que ele fizesse.

Ele beijava meu ombro, meu pescoço, meu rosto, os lábios... Era carinhoso comigo. Quando é que pude imaginar que o príncipe do volvo prata era assim?

\- Tudo bem Bella?- ele perguntou depois de estarmos secos, me entregando meu vestido.

A verdade é que eu sentia meu coração se afundando com a ideia de que aquela seria só a nossa única vez. Que o cara que me fez perder a virgindade não passava de um jogador quando se tratava de sexo. Podia ser carinhoso, mais não me queria.

\- Sim, estou bem. – Murmurei de cabeça baixa- Fecha o zíper, por favor?- pedi me virando e logo Edward fechou meu vestido, dando um beijo em minha nuca. Olhei para a minha bolsa de mão que estava na pia e peguei meu celular.

Já era 03h54min da manhã.

\- Tenho que ir!- abri a porta apresada e sai dali. O precisava fugir para um lugar seguro. Sumir dos meus pensamentos, da minha consciência pesada.

Encontrei Mike com Jessica dormindo em seus braços.

\- Já está indo embora?- perguntei e ele sorriu.

\- Ei Bella. Estou sim.

\- Pode me dar uma carona?

\- Claro. – então ajudando Mike a colocar Jéssica no banco de trás, entrei em sua caminhonete. Mike me olhava com o cenho franzido.

\- O que foi Mike?

\- Desculpe perguntar Bella, mais você estava com Tyler?

\- Tyler?- perguntei incrédula- Não. Não gosto de Tyler!

\- Vi vocês na pista de dança em algum momento da noite, e achei que...

\- Não. Achou errado. Não estava com Tyler.

\- Entendo... - disse me olhando- Queria que tivesse dado certo entre nós... - disse me olhando como um "cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão da mudança". Era só o que me faltava.

\- Mike, eu gosto de você, mas é como meu amigo. Jéssica te ama desde a quarta série. Por que não da uma chance pra ela?

\- Porque não consigo te esquecer. - assumiu e eu balancei a cabeça.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Não podemos nem tentar?

\- Não Mike. Não vai dar.

\- É por causa da Jéssica?

\- Não Mike. Não é. E se você não quiser me deixar mais irritada do que eu já estou, por favor, pare.- Mike pareceu entender minhas palavras, me guiando até a porta de casa.

\- Bella... - então senti Mike vindo com seu corpo em minha direção. Ele tentaria me beijar? Indignada, dei um tapa em sua cara. - EI!

\- Jéssica não merece um cara como você!- brandeei raivosa. – Destrava a porta do carro, por favor!

E logo eu estava descendo em direção a minha casa. Abri a porta quase desesperada.

Chorando, subi as escadas, entrando no banheiro que fazia suíte com meu quarto, colocando meus cabelos em baixo da agua e molhando minha lingerie azul, a preferida de Edward.

Edward...

E então o choro se tornou mais forte. Desliguei a ducha e me agachei em posição fetal no canto do banheiro.

\- Bella?- minha mãe me chamou entrando no banheiro- Meu Deus filha, o que aconteceu?- e sem se importar pelo fato de eu estar toda molhada, minha mãe me abraçou. – Vem aqui, eu te ajudo, antes que pegue um resfriado.

\- X –

Eu não fui no outro dia pra escola.

Eu não queria ter que enfrentar Jéssica, Mike e nem todo o resto.

Fora que a culpa por ter entregado minha virgindade a Edward me deixava ainda mais arrasada.

Não me arrependia pelos momentos que passamos. Eu me senti devidamente excitada e pronta em seus braços. Edward me dera prazer. Um prazer que eu experimentei apenas com ele.

Mas ele havia experimento prazer com muitas outras. Ele tinha sido exclusividade pra mim, mas eu não era pra ele.

Eu tinha que aceitar isso. Mesmo que me doesse.

\- Filha, tudo bem?- meu pai entrou em meu quarto- Sei que ando meio ausente, mais sua mãe me contou que você não estava bem ontem.

\- Eu fui a uma festa e bebi demais. Me desculpa pai. É por isso que eu não gosto de festas. - disse o olhando. Seus olhos eram idênticos aos meus. Charlie me entendia de uma forma que até mesmo os nossos pensamentos pareciam se conectar.

\- Não é só por isso. - disse me encarando

\- Não. Mike Newton também tentou me agarrar ontem.

\- Mais ele não estava com a menina Stanley?

\- Sim. Ele ainda está com ela. Não sei o que aconteceu com ele ontem que o fez dizer que gostava de mim e queria tentar algo.

\- E você?

\- Eu não gosto dele pai.

\- Eu sei que não. Mais você já pensou que um dia...

\- A gente vai falar sobre garotos, pai? Serio isso?- arqueei minhas sobrancelhas pra ele e ele assentiu rindo, me fazendo rir também.

\- Tem razão. Isso você tem que falar com sua mãe. Só estou preocupado com você.

\- Não precisa. Meu coração é de ferro.

\- Você é quem pensa, minha menininha- então ele beijou minha testa, se afastando para a porta- Você é quem pensa...

\- X –

\- Ele disse quando chegaria?

\- As 22h30min. E está trazendo a noiva junto!- disse minha mãe sorrindo grandemente. Pelo jeito seu sonho de organizar um casamento logo viraria realidade.

Papai riu a mesa enquanto almoçávamos. Era sexta- feira e meu pai havia pegado folga para organizar a nossa casa para a chegada do meu irmão mais velho, Jasper.

Jasper era cinco anos mais velho que eu, e havia ido para Paris fazer intercambio. Ele cursava Arquitetura e Urbanismo e já tinha longos três anos que eu não o via. Sentia falta às vezes de suas brigas com a mamãe sobre como devia ser o jantar, ou quando ele me incomodava chamando de _Little B (Pequena B)_.

Eu o amava muito e fiquei muito feliz em saber que sua vida já estava encaminhada. Jasper tinha um bom emprego em Paris e logo formaria uma família.

Mamãe cantarolava pela casa e nos dava serviços para ajuda-la. Isso me distraia dos pensamentos sobre Edward.

Provavelmente ele estaria estacionando seu volvo prata em frente de alguma casa hoje e isso me fazia querer chorar. Como fui tola!

Ângela tinha percebido meu estado de espirito na quinta feira, quando a encontrei no corredor do colégio. Fiquei duas aulas inteiras desabando em seus braços enquanto ela me fazia carinho na cabeça. Angie era realmente um anjo.

Agora eu tinha outros problemas pra resolver. Tinha que seguir a minha vida em frente e estar preparada para o que viria.

 **Pov. Edward**

\- Eu vou voltar pros Estados Unidos, Edward.

\- Vai?- perguntei realmente espantado- Pensei que você amava Paris, Alice.

\- E eu amo. Mas vou me casar, e a família do meu noivo também é americana.

\- Ah, então quer dizer que não achou nenhum francês ai então se contentou com um compatriota?- Gargalhei alto e Alice também riu.

Alice era minha irmã mais nova, por apenas dois anos. No total, éramos três filhos. Emmett, o mais velho com 27 anos, casado com a modelo russa Rosalie Petrevich Ivanev. Eu, sendo o irmão do meio, com 25 anos e Alice com 23 anos.

\- Sim. Ele é incrível Edward. Você vai ao nosso casamento, não vai?

\- Claro que vou, baixinha.- Alice bufou e eu ri

\- Logo enviarei os convites. Como estão as coisas em NY?

\- Eu me mudei!

\- Jura? Porque não me disse?

\- Não achei que fosse preocupante...

\- Irmão... Tudo o que acontece com você me preocupa. Aconteceu algo muito errado para você sair do colo da dona Esme Cullen?- gargalhei

\- Só queria um tempo pra mim, Alie.

\- É por causa dela, não é?

\- Não Alice. Não é. Pare de achar que Tanya Black é a culpada de tudo.

\- Edward, ela é uma vadia. - suspirou- O que ela fez com você...

\- Alice, eu sou um novo cara. Não ligo para o que Tanya foi e nem para o que qualquer outra quer ser.

\- Você não tem que ser assim, Ed. Ficar na defensiva com todas as mulheres do universo. Escute-me, sei que há alguém nesse mundo torto e defeituoso que vai te completar. Que vai te amar como você merece. Eu encontrei Jasper. Você também vai encontrar a mulher certa.

\- Tenho que desligar. - a cortei e Alice pareceu triste

\- Tudo bem. Eu te amo.

\- E eu a você, irmã. – e logo desliguei o telefone.

Passei a mão por meus cabelos em claro sinal de cansaço. No fundo, Alice tinha razão. Eu sempre ficava na defensiva.

Muitos não acreditariam se soubessem que na verdade, o príncipe do volvo prata de Forks, o conquistador sem coração já foi um cara loucamente apaixonado.

Tanya Black, era seu nome. Ela era irmã do meu melhor amigo, Jacob. Tinha tudo o que me encantava. Porte altivo, cabelos loiros platinados, rosto fino e anguloso, boca carnuda e um corpo de causar inveja a qualquer um. Era a modelo mais bem paga de NY. Tudo começou quando eu ia a casa de Jacob, enquanto terminávamos a faculdade de Publicidade juntos. Jake era um bom amigo, estava noivo de Vanessa Burton e planejava ir para Londres assim que a faculdade acabasse.

E foi quando eu a vi na piscina. O biquíni pequeno que não deixava margem para outros pensamentos, a não ser impuros, o corpo bonito parecendo me tentar. A principio, foi desejo. Mas quando me aproximei e vi seu sorriso, me vi apaixonado.

Foram longos dois anos de namoro onde eu vi minha Tanya desfilar por tapetes vermelhos e passarelas. Eu havia convencido a minha mãe a dar o anel de minha avó Anne, mesmo sobre seus argumentos em esperar mais um pouco. Eu não queria isso. Queria ela pra mim. Pra sempre. Aluguei a suíte presidencial do Hotel mais luxuoso que tinha, coloquei velas, Champanhe e a banheira de hidromassagem já estava posta, pronta para o nosso uso. Estava cintilando de alegria quando fui ao balcão do hotel, acertar as ultimas pendencias e a vi... Sorrindo nos braços de outro. Tocando seu rosto e beijando seus lábios. Os mesmo lábios que diziam me querer agora estavam ocupados.

Chamei por seu nome e a vi arregalar os olhos. Sem querer passar vexame, apenas me encarou como se não conhecesse e saiu com outro homem. Quando eu descobri que o homem com quem ela estava era James Burton, irmão mais velho da noiva de Jacob eu me senti duplamente traído. Jacob me jurou que ele e Nessie não sabiam, mas ele sabia que depois disso a amizade não seria a mesma. James era um conquistador. Pegava todas e Tanya era mais uma de sua lista. Quando a noite em que planejei a tornar minha noiva se tornou um pesadelo, Tanya foi ao meu apartamento, dizer para que me afastasse dela, pois amava James. Gritei, chorei e berrei os motivos do porque ela não se contentar só com o meu amor. E ela me respondeu apenas que não queria um cara romântico, e sim intenso e sexy como James.

Por meses me amargurei. Vi Tanya desfilar com James e este pular de cama em cama com varias mulheres. Tanya se iludia e me fazia sofrer. Mas nada doeu mais do que quando ela se casou com James, mesmo sabendo que ele não lhe era fiel.

Decidi sumir do mapa e voltar a minha terra natal. Uma pequena cidade onde meu pai havia feito um auxilio na construção do hospital local, onde até mesmo minha mãe deu a luz. Somente os dois, meus pais, sabiam onde eu estava.

E escondendo toda a minha raiva e dor, eu me lembrei das palavras de Tanya. Se as mulheres queriam um cara intenso e sexy, eu podia o ser. Mudei meu visual completamente. Abandonei os óculos, fazendo uma leve cirurgia de correção em meus olhos para nunca mais usar as horriveis armações, cortei meus cabelos e vesti roupas mais estilosas e despojadas, como Alice tinha me dito para usar certa vez. E assim nasceu o príncipe da noite, o príncipe do volvo prata.

Se eu me orgulhava dessa fama? Na verdade, sim. Me tornei tudo o que Tanya queria, porem não era feliz. Um lado dentro de mim ainda queria ter a chance de se apaixonar e ter uma família. Mais o outro, o que sofreu a dor da rejeição, queria vingança. Todas as mulheres eram meus alvos.

Olhei para o relógio. 20h00min.

Quem sabe Jéssica Stanley não esteja com sorte?

Lembro-me dela me olhando faminta na festa agarrada a Mike Newton.

Mais um arrepiou me passou. Ela era amiga de Bella Swan.

A única mulher com quem fui carinhoso. A que ficou mais do que deveria tendo minha atenção.

Lembro-me do seu cheiro de morango silvestre. Seus olhos chocolates, seu cabelo macio e sua pele de porcelana.

NÃO!

Balancei minha cabeça.

Precisava tirar Bella Swan urgentemente do meu sistema. Para não sofrer.

 **Pov. Bella**

\- Já está tarde Jess. Preciso ir para casa. Jasper chega hoje.

\- Passa a noite aqui, Bella. Não tem problema. Mike não vai vir aqui. - a olhei com pena. Jéssica realmente estava amando Mike e ele não a merecia, apesar de tudo.

Olhei mais uma vez para Jess e ela sorria animada para ter uma noite de garotas. Aceitei relutante e liguei para Charlie, avisando que veria Jasper no outro dia e para que lhe mandasse um beijo.

Ficamos horas papeando. Jessica me mostrava seus planos para nossa formatura quando ouvimos um barulho de carro.

\- Quem será?- perguntou se levantando.

\- Talvez seja meu pai. Ele disse que me traria uma muda de roupas para passar a noite aqui.- sorri para Jess e ela assentiu, indo para a janela de seu quarto quando soltou um grito histérico.

\- AH MEU FODIDO DEUS!

\- Jess, o que ouve?

\- É ELE!- Gritou como louca- É ELE, É ELE, É ELE! – então eu me levantei e vi desnorteada o volvo prata reluzente em frente a casa de Jéssica.

Lágrimas grossas automaticamente caíram por meu rosto e fugi para o banheiro do quarto de Jess.

\- Bella? O que houve?

\- Nada.- solucei.- Senti uma dor estranha na barriga e...

\- Tem remédio na nécessaire perto da minha penteadeira. Eu vou me arrumar para ir com ele, ok?- nem esperou eu terminar e saiu.

Ele não podia ter feito aquilo comigo. Mais o que eu podia esperar, não é mesmo? Eu malditamente tinha entrado para a lista de Edward Cullen e só tinha que lamentar por minha burrice sem maneira.

No fim, eu fui como as outras.

 **Pov. Edward**

Era a primeira vez em que eu me via desanimado por fazer isso. Estava quase repensando se era o certo a fazer quando vi Jéssica Stanley sair toda sorridente de sua casa.

Ela era bonita, mas não era o que eu queria.

A verdade é que eu sabia o que queria, só não aceitava.

A vi abrir o portão e notei uma presença atrás dela.

Arfei e arregalei os olhos.

Bella Swan estava lá. Com um micro short curto, regata com a barriguinha plana aparecendo e com o cabelo em um coque. Parecia que estava com uma roupa de dormir.

Senti meu membro rugir para a vida ao vê-la. Tão gostosa... Meu Deus eu queria come-la de novo.

E de novo, e de novo...

Balancei a cabeça. Esses pensamentos tinham que parar. Logo as duas estavam pra fora e Jessica abriu a porta do volvo.

\- Tem certeza Bells?

\- Eu já liguei pro Jazz. Ele vai vir me pegar.

Que porra era "JAZZ"?

\- Sinto muito ter que cancelar nossa noite, amiga. - vi o sorriso falso de Jéssica e me arrependi. Jéssica terminou de entrar no carro e me sorriu maliciosa. Abriu a janela sem meu consentimento e falou com Bella.- Depois eu te ligo e conto sobre a minha noite.

Bella me olhou raivosa e magoada e sorriu para mim.

\- Boa trepada pra vocês!- e se virou. Jéssica estava boquiaberta.

\- Nossa, ela nunca falou assim!- disse meio ultrajada- Invejosa. - murmurou baixinho e fechando a Janela.

Comecei a dirigir meu volvo e logo senti as mãos de Jéssica em mim. Mas não estava me excitando. Estava me enojando. Dando-me puro asco.

\- Isso foi um erro!- tirei suas mãos de mim

\- Como?

Então dei a volta com o carro, dobrando a esquina e vi Bella Swan entrar dentro de um sedan preto sorrindo feliz para o cara. A dor atingiu meu peito forte. Senti a mesma dor que havia sentido quando vi Tanya nos braços de outro e compreendi.

Bastou apenas uma vez para que Bella Swan me tivesse em suas mãos. Bastou apenas suas provocações, sua voz, seu cheiro, para me deixar doido por ela. A verdade é que mesmo se eu fodesse mais mil mulheres elas nunca seriam Bella. Nem mesmo Tanya chegava perto da sua doçura e do seu jeito sexy.

O carro partiu e me senti perdido. Eu não a queria com outro. Ela era minha.

Minha gostosa. Minha delicia. Minha princesa.

\- Desce!- rugi para Jéssica e ela me encarou.

\- Como assim desce? A gente não vai sair?

\- Não mais.

\- E por que não?

\- Por que pra mim já deu. E me faça um favor... Avisa a todas que o príncipe não deseja mais ninguém além de sua princesa.- e então sai.

 **Pov. Bella**

\- O que houve com você?- Jasper perguntou me encarando. Ele era outro que tinha os mesmos olhos meus e do papai. Apenas seu cabelo que era estranhamente loiro como o da minha mãe.

\- Jess precisava sair.

\- E você não sabia?

\- Não.

\- É aquele lance do cara do volvo prata?

\- Como você sabe?

\- Eu parei em uma lanchonete com Alice, papai e mamãe antes de vir te buscar e vi algumas garotas comentando sobre isso na mesa do lado.

\- Desculpa por isso Jazz. Você deve estar cansado da viagem.

\- Magina.- disse sorrindo torto- Alice vai me fazer ficar acordado a madrugada toda, segundo ela

\- Urgh! Informações demais!- disse fazendo careta e Jasper gargalhou.

\- Você já não é mais uma menininha, _little B._ Já até tem peitos!- disse gargalhando e eu bati em seu ombro.- Agora me conta. E isso mesmo? Esse cara sai pela noite de sexta e para na casa das garotas?

Contei a Jasper sobre o príncipe do volvo prata e ele me ouvia enquanto fazíamos o trajeto de casa.

\- No fundo ele deve ser amargurando...

\- Jasper, sem essa de psicólogo. Você é arquiteto!- disse rindo e ele me olhou.

\- Ele já parou em frente de casa, B?- ponderei por um momento. Eu não podia mentir pro meu irmão.

\- Sim.

\- E você...

\- Já. Mas não foi na mesma noite. E o evitei, mais acabou que eu bebi demais em uma festa e me tornei sua pressa.

\- E faz quanto tempo?

\- Três dias.

\- Entendo... - disse me encarando- Você está apaixonada.

\- O que? Não. Não mesmo Jasper.

\- Eu sei que está, B. Você se faz de forte, mas no fundo se encantou por ele.

\- Como todas as outras...

\- Você não é como as outras. – me encarou por um tempo e percebi que tínhamos chegado- Se você se entregou para ele, não foi por motivos pequenos. Não foi só pelo sexo e você sabe. – franzi o cenho e Jasper beijou minha testa, assim como papai fazia- Pense nisso.

\- X –

\- Que bom te conhecer! Sou Alice Masen!- me abraçou apertado e eu sorri para ela. Alice era a noiva do meu irmão e de cara eu já gostei dela. Era bonita, mas não era superficial. Tinha cabelos repicados curtos e olhos de uma cor incrível verde que me era estranhamente familiar, pois me lembravam de Edward Cullen.

Sim, o cara que agora deveria estar transando com Jéssica.

Alice me deu vários presentes, a começar por um vestido lindo e uma intimação: Sair com ela e Jasper amanhã para conhecer a cidade.

Eu sentia que nos tornaríamos boas amigas

\- X –

\- E é isso... - disse terminando a história com um pouco de chocolate quente ainda em mãos. Alice me olhava depois de tudo o que eu havia contado.

Era quase 04h00min da madrugada quando me vi acordando de um pesadelo onde Edward berrava que não me queria. Desci para a cozinha e encontrei com Alice, me perguntando se estava tudo bem.

Então eu desmoronei na sua frente. E assim como com Ângela eu me vi contando tudo a ela e logo estávamos aqui na varanda, conversando.

\- Como você disse que ele se chamava?

\- Eu não disse. Seu nome é Edward Cullen, mais conhecido como príncipe do volvo prata.

Alice arregalou os olhos do tamanho de pratos e eu a encarei.

\- Alice?

\- Eu... Eu sinto muito, Bells.- disse me chamando pelo meu apelido carinhoso e eu sorri- Você está melhor?

\- Vai passar...

\- X –

\- Avisa a todas que o príncipe não deseja mais ninguém além de sua princesa... DA PRA ACREDITAR?- Gritou Jéssica bufando como uma louca- Eu não sei o que aconteceu com ele. Do nada ele deu a volta no carro e me deixou depois que você saiu.

\- Por que ele faria isso, Jess?- perguntei tentando ser neutra mais por dentro eu estava me moendo de curiosidade.

Se o que Jéssica diz é verdade, então o príncipe da noite havia sido "laçado" e provavelmente estava fora do mercado para a tristeza da população feminina de Forks.

E eu aqui me iludindo.

Jasper tinha razão. O que me afetou não foi o sexo, e sim ele. Com seu maldito jeito carinhoso durante e pós foda e me deixou " de quatro" por ele.

 **Pov. Edward**

\- Você tem noção do que ta fazendo?- gritava Alice. Foi uma surpresa abrir a porta da minha mansão e encontra-la. A principio não entendi como tinha me achado, porem foi só ela dizer "Olá, príncipe do volvo prata" com seu sorriso mais irônico para eu entender o que estava acontecendo. - Quer dizer que pra se livrar da dor de ter perdido Tanya para um cafajeste, você se tornou um?

\- Alice...

\- Não me venha com Alice. Tive que ver minha cunhada chorando com o coração despedaçado por um maldito príncipe na porra de um volvo prata que deu a transa da vida dela, tirou sua virgindade e três fodidos dias depois estava querendo trepar com a amiga dela de infância. Você tem merda na cabeça, Edward?

\- EU QUERIA TIRA-LA DO MEU SISTEMA, OK? – brandeei como um louco- ela me afetou demais com seus joguinhos e me pôs louco atrás dela desde que a vi no shopping comprando uma fodida lingerie.

\- Hã... Então você resolveu conquista-la, transar com ela e pronto? Como fez com as outras? Que tipo de homem é você?- disse me olhando decepcionada- Mamãe não te criou assim. Inclusive ela chegara daqui duas semanas para o meu noivado com Jasper, vulgo, o irmão de Isabella Swan, a garota que você "quer tirar do seu sistema". Do que você tem medo? De se apaixonar? De tê-la pra si?

\- Eu não quero isso. Não posso ter uma pessoa como ela ao meu lado.

\- E vai continuar sendo o cara que fode toda a sexta com uma mulher diferente? Sem criar laços? Sem se permitir viver o amor? Como você esta enganado Edward, achando que pode fugir desse sentimento... Se ela for a mulher da sua vida, você pode correr, mais seu coração já é dela.

\- Eu a vi com outro...

\- Quando?

\- Na noite em quem levei Jéssica Stanley. Eu a vi entrando em um sedan preto.

\- É claro que viu!- Alice grunhiu e sorriu venenosa- E o cara era bonito, não?- fiz uma carranca e a olhei bravo- Na verdade, gostoso seria o adjetivo certo pra ele. E idiota seria o seu. Aquele era Jasper, o irmão dela, imbecil! Meu noivo!

Céus, é claro. Jazz era um apelido para Jasper. Como fui tolo. Ela não me traiu!

Espera... Traiu? Ela nem era minha para eu ter essa posse! Santo Deus, em que caminho eu estou me enveredando? E o que eu disse para Jéssica sobre "esperar minha princesa"? Que porra foi aquela que eu disse?

Eu estava confuso e com medo. Sabia que Alice tinha razão em muita coisa que dizia. Ela sempre tinha. Poderia eu ter me apaixonado por Bella Swan? Como pode ser tão rápido?

\- Irmão... - Alice passou a mão por meus ombros tensos e me sorriu- As respostas estão em você. Reflita melhor e pense com calma. O que você é, e o que pode se tornar pode marcar a sua vida. Tão para o lado bom, quanto para o ruim.

 **Pov. Bella**

Duas semanas havia se passado e hoje era o noivado de Jasper e Alice.

Alice havia se tornado uma amiga muito próxima minha. Uma confidente.

Foi ela quem me fez ficar distraída com os arranjes da festa ao invés de desabar por causa de Edward Cullen.

O assunto na verdade, tinha morrido.

O príncipe do volvo prata havia sumido e ninguém mais sabia dele. Alguns diziam ter se mudado da cidade. Eu preferia acreditar nisso e me conter em sofrer em silencio.

Havia me apaixonado. E esse foi o erro.

\- X –

\- Bella, quero te apresentar minha família!- Dizia Alice sorridente.

Nossa casa estava tomada de pessoas e o ar era de alegria e amor. Minha mãe e meu pai estavam radiantes, e Jasper estava nervoso por ter que pedir a mão de Alice em poucos minutos para o pai dela.

Eles já eram noivos. A festa só oficializaria para então, haver o casamento daqui menos de um mês.

O Jardim de nossa casa havia se tornado um lindo salão. Não era muito grande, mais deu para ajeitar. Alice quicava animada por todo o lado, comigo a tiracolo.

\- Essa é minha mãe, Esme- e então uma mulher de longos cabelos loiro-acobreados virou

Ó .

Ela era a cara de Edward. Como se fosse uma versão feminina dele, porem mais delicada, com o formato de rosto mais fino e lábios cheios.

Minha loucura subiu de patamar. Eu agora o vejo até na futura sogra de Jasper.

\- Óh querida, é uma honra te conhecer! Este é meu marido, Carlisle!- Então um homem de cabelo mais escuro, puxado para o loiro médio se virou e eu podia jurar pela minha _Ankle Boot_ que o formato másculo de seu rosto era igualzinho o de Edward. Fora o sorriso torto que ele exibia.

\- Realmente é um prazer conhecer sua família. Gostamos muito de Jasper e ele é um rapaz direito, que faz minha Alice feliz- então ele olhou para filha com amor e afeto e Alice sorriu derretida para o pai- Seremos todos uma família, afinal.- riu contente e eu assenti, sorrindo mesmo que meio abismada com as semelhanças deles com o príncipe.

\- AH! Onde está a vodka desse lugar?- Bradou uma loira alta extremamente linda. Quase um _cosplay*_ de Barbie humana.

\- ROSE!- Disse Alice se soltando de mim e indo abraçar a loira

\- É uma comemoração, baixinha. Tem que ter a boa e velha vodka para deixar tudo mais quente. - balançou as sobrancelhas perfeitamente desenhadas na direção da família de Alice e eu.

\- Você não nega as suas origens russas, em Rose.

\- Nunca meu sogro!- disse abraçando Carlisle e Esme- Mais olha, quem é essa moça que parece a moranguinho?- disse apontando pra mim que já estava corada e fiquei mais ainda- Ei linda, não fique assim! Eu sou Rose, esposa de Emmett.

\- Emmett?- perguntei franzindo o cenho

\- É meu irmão mais velho, Bells!- esclareceu Alice e logo um grandão circulou a cintura de Rose com os braços

\- Ei minha loira! Já achou sua vodka?- lhe deu um selinho carinhoso e a loira fez biquinho.

\- Ainda não amor, porem eu acabei de conhecer essa moça. - apontou para mim- Parente do Jasper?

\- Óh Sim. Desculpa não me apresentar. Sou Bella, irmã mais nova do Jasper.

\- Com certeza é. Tem o olho da mesma cor do dele- disse Rose- São só vocês dois de filhos na casa?

\- Sim.

\- É você é solteira?- perguntou marotamente o irmão mais velho de Alice e eu corei mais, fazendo Rose gargalhar.

\- Na verdade, sim. Só Jasper está se amarrando por enquanto. - Lancei um olhar para Alice, que riu baixinho e logo Jasper também chegou perto dela, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha .

\- Isso é uma benção!- disse Esme suspirando- Não há nada mais lindo do que o amor sincero. Ter um parceiro para a vida toda... - então seu olhar recaiu no marido que lhe sorriu apaixonado. Uau, eles faziam um casal e tanto- Fico radiante em ver Alice feliz com seu parceiro, assim como Emmett é com Rose...

\- Só falta eu, mamãe!- eu ouvi uma voz atrás de mim e eu juro por Deus, cada pelo do meu corpo de arrepiou. Merda! Eu sabia de quem era a voz, mas me recusava a virar e encarar meus medos.

Olhei para Alice e Jasper, que me olhavam com pena.

\- VOCÊS SABIAM!- Gritei e algumas pessoas se viraram para nossa direção. Esme, Carlisle, Rose e Emmett pareciam assustados com a minha atitude.

\- Bells...

\- Você sabia... - eu disse baixo olhando para Jasper, totalmente decepcionada. – E você também- arfei e uma lágrima escapou dos meus olhos quando olhei para Alice, que estava espantada e arrependida- Você viu como eu fiquei...

\- Bella...- então a voz suave de Edward penetrou meus ouvidos e ele, ainda atrás de mim, segurou meus ombros

\- NÃO TOQUE EM MIM!- Ladrei em tom alto, me virando em sua direção o olhando agora totalmente. É claro, ele estava perfeito e sexy como sempre. Um príncipe.

Quanta ironia...

Seus olhos pareciam demonstrar arrependimento, mas eu não me importava. Não me importava com o que ele sentisse. Ele não se importou, em nenhum momento comigo, porque eu faria o mesmo?

Edward me soltou e eu voltei a encarar.

\- Me deixa adivinhar... Alice Masen Cullen?- perguntei fria e ironicamente

\- A culpa não é dela, Bella- disse Jasper abraçando Alice que estava quase em plantos.

\- É claro que não. - eu ri maldosa e me virei para Edward de novo.- A culpa é sua. Totalmente sua.- Edward ia abrir a boca para replicar, mas foi interrompido

\- Edward, o que está acontecendo?- perguntou Esme alarmada .

\- Mãe, eu...

\- Isso Edward. Conte a ela. Conte o que você faz toda a sexta a noite, PRINCIPE!- disse Alice ferina- Quer saber, Bella tem razão, o que eu fiz foi errado e você tem que assumir as consequências, querendo ou não- então seu olhar virou para mim, lágrimas banhando o seu rosto- Bella, me desculpe...

Mas eu não podia ficar ali. Não com o meu coração bobo de adolescente ainda o amando, mesmo sabendo que eu só fui um jogo. Um jogo difícil no inicio porem com um rendimento fácil. Eu errei, mas transar com Jessica três dias depois de eu ter lhe dado minha virgindade foi o que mais me fez fraca.

E olhando uma ultima vez para Edward e sua família, eu sai da festa de noivado do meu irmão, deixando apenas um recado para a minha mãe e pegando a caminhonete velha de Jazz.

Eu não voltaria. Não hoje.

 **Pov. Edward**

\- Feliz Edward? Estragou meu noivado! Agora a irmã do meu noivo nem vai estar aqui quando ele pedir minha mão!

\- VOCÊ SABIA QUE EU VIRIA!

\- EU TE AVISEI PARA NÃO CHEGAR PERTO DELA! PARA ESQUECÊ-LA. VOCÊ NÃO QUER PEDIR DESCULPAS PELOS SEUS ATOS DE MERDA E SE AFASTOU POR SEMANAS. ISSO PARA MIM NÃO ME PARECE UM PEDIDO DE DESCULPAS.

\- Alice, irmã , não é por nada não, mas todos estão olhando para a cá- disse Emmett baixinho e Rose assentiu, olhando ao redor

\- Eu não consegui... Eu tinha que vê-la - disse baixinho e Alice riu desdenhosa

\- Ah é? Mais não era ela _que vossa majestade queria ter fora do sistema, óh príncipe de armadora reluzente?_

\- Não use ironias comigo, Alice Mary!- eu disse rangendo os dentes e mamãe nos apartou, ficando no meio de nós.

\- Dá para explicarem o que é tudo isso? Por que a Bella saiu daquele jeito e por que você está chamando seu irmão de príncipe?

\- ÓH MEU DEUS Jasper!- Gritou Renée Swan, seguida do chefe Swan. Ela estava correndo em nossa direção- Sua irmã, ela pegou a caminhonete!

\- O QUE?- Jasper gritou alto, totalmente em choque. – MAS A CAMINHONETE...- Chefe Swan arregalou os olhos também, lembrando de algo e correu a nossa direção oposta, desesperado.

\- O que está acontecendo?- Emmett perguntou a Jasper que ainda estava em choque- Ei Jazz! Man, o que houve?

\- A C-caminho-nete...- então seu olhos se encheram de lágrimas- Papai e eu estávamos arrumando os freios hoje de manhã e...e...- Não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois Alice se jogou em seus braços, descontrolada e chorosa

E naquele momento eu me sentia imerso, como se estivesse sendo afogado na dor e na miséria novamente, só que dessa vez, era pra sempre.

\- Isso é tudo culpa minha!- eu disse olhando para minha mãe- EU SOU UM MONSTRO!- me afastei de costas

\- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ EDWARD? PELO AMOR DE DEUS!- Gritou Rose

\- Eu... eu preciso ir atrás de Bella- olhei para Alice, chorosa vendo Jasper sair no meio de seu noivado- CONTE PRA ELES AGORA, ALICE! Acaba com o resto da minha vida! – Olhei para os olhos da minha irmã- Não posso viver em um mundo onde ela não existe. Se ela se for eu também vou! Não me verão mais! - então eu sai correndo, acelerando meu volvo.

 **Pov. Alice**

\- M-me per-erdoe, Renée- chorava minha mãe, desesperada após saber tudo sobre Edward e Bella. Como sempre, ela se sentia responsável pelas merdas do Edward.

Renée chorava descontrolada depois de ver Jasper, Charlie e Edward saindo. Carlisle tentava entrar em contato com Jasper, que estava tão ou mais perturbado que Renée pelo telefone. Eu não tinha forças pra consolar ninguém, nem mesmo minha sogra e minha mãe.

Rose estava transtornada e Emmett e Carlisle queriam matar Edward.

Eu só queria minha amiga de volta. Bella não merecia um fim assim

 **Pov. Bella**

Peguei a auto estrada aos plantos. Queria sumir de Forks. Pensei em ir para La Push, a praia que tinha ali perto, mais odiava as descidas de morro que tinha lá, principalmente a noite.

Olhei para fora da caminhonete pensando em parar no morro que dava vista pra praia do alto, mas percebi algo de estranho no freio do carro.

Tentava pisar fortemente mais ele... NÃO FUNCIONAVA.

Comecei a me desesperar e tentei pensar com lógica. Eu precisava desacelerar aos poucos a caminhonete.

Rezando contra o tempo, avistei o começo do morro, ao alto e vi que mais a frente havia as decidas em sentido à praia. Comecei a suar frio.

Tentei pisar mais uma vez no freio, inutilmente, até que vi um volvo prata reluzente chegar perto e acelerar ao meu lado.

\- BELLA! – Gritou Edward, me olhando desesperado e comecei a chorar

\- O FREIO NÃO FUNCIONA EDWARD! SOCORRO!

Logo vi o carro de polícia do meu pai e o sedan preto de Jasper atrás, então olhei para o ponteiro de velocidade da caminhonete 50km/h. Estava parando. Eu tinha que arriscar antes que começassem as descidas.

\- EU VOU PULAR!- Gritei para Edward, vendo a encosta do lado direito como uma chance de me salvar já que o do lado esquerdo dava para uma íngreme descida rochosa.

\- NÃO AMOR! POR FAVOR, NÃO!- Berrou ele, mas eu não o ouvi, apenas joguei a caminhonete na frente do volvo em um movimento perigoso, movi meu corpo para o banco do passageiro, ainda segurando o volante e abri a porta, jogando o meu corpo para fora do carro, não vendo mais nada.

Me perdoe, meu príncipe.


	4. Parte 3 (Final)- Reinado

**Parte III** (Final)  
 _Reinado_

 **Pov. Edward**

Desespero!

Puro e simples.

A caminhonete se jogou na frente do volvo e, antes que a caminhonete pudesse se perder na descida logo mais a frente, vi o corpo de Bella cair para o lado de fora e cair no mato ao lado direito da rodovia.

Freei o volvo na hora, desesperado e sai do carro, vendo a caminhonete mais a frente descer desgovernada e bater em frente a uma parte rochosa do morro, pegando fogo.

Fui correndo em direção a Bella que estava machucada nos braços e pernas e inconsciente. Vi Jasper saltar do Sedan e logo atrás Charlie.

\- DESGRAÇADO! ISSO É CULPA SUA!- Gritou Jasper vindo em minha direção, pronto para me bater, mas Charlie o deteve, vendo que eu estava com Bella em meus braços.

\- Filho...

\- VOCÊ MATOU MINHA IRMÃ!- Berrou- E PODE TER CERTEZA QUE NÃO VOU TE MATAR, VOCÊ VAI VIVER COM ISSO. VIVER SABENDO QUE MATOU A MULHER QUE AMA.

\- EU NÃO A MATEI!- Gritei aos plantos, sentindo o corpo de Bella frio e a respiração fraca- CHAMEM UMA AMBULANCIA.

\- Já fiz isso.- disse Charlie com os olhos rasos em lágrimas e Jasper me olhando com desprezo, gritando e chorando o quanto me odiava.

Balancei o corpo de minha Bella levemente.

\- Por favor amor, resistia. Por mim. Por nós. Se você voltar, eu prometo, juro; serei o que você quiser, qualquer coisa. Serei seu servo, seu criado, e você será minha princesa, minha rainha, meu tudo.- Chorei como criança, olhando seu rosto de boneca e solucei- Por favor Bella, eu te amo

E então a ambulância chegou, separando seu corpo do meu, me deixando a deriva.

-X-

 **Pov. Bella**

Eu estava zonza. Parecia que eu estava no fundo de um poço muito alto e só agora eu tinha realmente saído de lá. Havia uma voz porem, dentro do poço. Uma voz melodiosa e masculina que fez meu coração estremecer por um momento. Eu sabia de que era voz. Era Edward. Mesmo no meu estado de estupor eu sabia que era meu príncipe falando comigo.

\- Anjo, por favor... Eu sei que errei, sei que fui péssimo, sei que a decepcionei, humilhei, maltratei. Eu fui um idiota. Descontei minha dor, meu rancor, minha raiva, em você, a única inocente de tudo. Eu me apaixonei e entreguei meu coração a quem não merecia, mas anjo, agora eu entendo, a dor me fez chegar até você, a verdadeira dona da minha alma. A mulher que eu amo. A razão do meu respirar. E sou fraco e idiota por ter pensado, - ouvi seu suspiro mais descompassado e um aperto em minha mão- pensado que viveria sem você. Sem o que tivemos, sem o que temos. Quero um futuro ao seu lado. Quero você.

Aquilo era o suficiente.

Abri os olhos, para confirmar se não estava mesmo sonhando, e encontrei um teto branco.

Pisquei várias vezes. Onde estava?

A voz era de Edward, eu sentia sua presença, mas que lugar era esse?

Eu me sentia estranha também. Quase como se meu corpo não me pertencesse. Minha boca estava seca, assim como minha garganta.

Tentei clarear minha mente.

O que houve? Como vim parar aqui?

Pensei por um instante e me lembrei do acidente. A caminhonete sem freios, o olhar desesperado de Edward, e o meu ato idiota de ter me jogado na encosta para tentar sobreviver.

\- Bella?- Tentei virar para o lado, e então eu o vi. Seu sorriso não era o mesmo de sempre. Pela primeira vez eu vi um sorriso verdadeiro brotar, totalmente jovial e leve

Tentei sorrir também, mas não obtive sucesso pela sua cara, logo ele levantou e saiu.

Senti um peso em meu corpo, algo como rejeição. Para onde Edward foi?

Em seguida a este pensamento, estava cercada de médicos.

Depois de muita conversa, perguntas e respostas, todos saíram dali só sobrando a enfermeira e Edward. Faziam três dias que eu estava ali. Minha perna estava engessada, meu ombro levemente deslocado e vários arranhões completavam meu "visual de arrasar".

\- Estranho... – A enfermeira parou por um tempo, me olhando e logo em seguida olhando pra Edward.

\- O que é estranho?

\- Seus exames... Eu só quero lhe fazer umas perguntinhas rotineiras.

\- Pode me dizer- ela então olhou para Edward meio receosa- Não se preocupe, ele é... Ele...

\- Sou namorado da Bella, não precisa se preocupar.- então ele sorriu torto daquele jeito que ele sabia que afetava todas as mulheres em um raio de 10km

\- Ok querida, só me diga quando foi sua ultima menstruação, por favor.

Tentei fazer as contas mentalmente.

\- Acho que a uns 40 dias atrás, por que?

\- Você teve relações sexuais desprotegidas nesse meio tempo? - olhei para Edward meio em pânico e assenti sem meio perplexa- entendo... Irei solicitar alguns testes a mais e o exame de sangue mais detalhado.

\- Espera um momento, você acha que eu posso...

\- Há uma grande chance, srta. Swan. Seus exames me parecem meio diferentes para alguém em seu estado, mas vamos confirmar- sorriu apaziguadora e eu tremi por um momento.

\- Bella...- a voz de Edward quebrou o silencio por um momento- O que esta havendo com seus exames? Por que a enfermeira quer fazer novos testes em você?

\- Edward... Acho que estou gravida!

 **Cinco anos depois**

 **Pov. Edward**

Olhei para o salão de festas abarrotado de pessoas, e por um momento, pensei sobre a vida. Peguei meu copo de whisky com gelo e vi uma ruiva se aproximar de mim.

\- Ei garotão, você esta sozinho esta noite? – lambeu os lábios tentando ser provocante com sua boca avermelhada carmim e se aproximou mais do meu corpo. Antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, alguém ladrou alto

\- Ei vadia, sai de cima dele. Ele não é pro seu bico, cosplay do pica pau!- murmurou uma voz raivosa que fez a ruiva sair correndo de perto de mim.

\- Jane!- eu a olhei perplexo.

\- Ela estava muito perto de você e cheirava a perfume barato.- enrugou o nariz e eu ri de seu jeito.

Enfim, eu tinha encontrado uma princesa para passar o resto da vida comigo. Jane era tudo o que eu sempre sonhei, mesmo que ela tenha vindo em um momento inusitado.

\- Posso saber quem anda te ensinando essas coisas, garota?

\- Tia Aly e tia Rose sempre me falam que essas mulheres que ficam rondando o senhor nas festas são todas vadias!- cruzou os braços fortemente emburrada, fazendo seus cabelos cacheados cor cobre se moverem de forma selvagem. Os olhos que eu tanto amavam cor de chocolate me encaravam em desafio.

Cristo. Alice e Rose ensinaram a minha filha de 4 anos a chamar as mulheres de vadia. Bella não ia gostar nada disso.

\- Ouça pequena, eu não preciso de ajuda com as... er...

\- Vadias?

\- Não, não Jane, não diga isso de novo amor. Escute, eu não preciso de ajuda com essas... _senhoritas_. Nunca olharia para elas e nem conversaria. Sua mãe é tudo o que eu sempre quis, quero e sempre vou querer nessa vida.- Jane me olhou contente e beijou meu rosto quando a peguei no colo. Ela era a minha bonequinha e eu a mimava mais que tudo.

\- Jane Mary Cullen, aonde a senhorita tinha se metido?- minha adorável e fodidamente sexy esposa grunhiu assim que chegou a nossa frente.

Ela estava linda com um vestido azul turquesa que moldavam suas formas de um jeito tentador. Oitenta por cento dos homens dessa sala estavam babando nela, os outros, disfarçavam e a cobiçavam em segredo. Eu era um cara de sorte, realmente.

Agarrei minha amada pelo quadril e juntei seu corpo ao meu, mesmo com Jane no meu colo.

\- Querida, ela só estava brincando com as outras crianças no playground.

Bella me olhou profundamente.

\- Você vive a defendendo, não é?- Jane deu uma risadinha e Bella balançou o pescoço, conformada- Tudo bem filha, pode ir lá junto com os outros, só não fique longe de Marie Anne ou Cristopher, combinado? - então Bella se inclinou e deu um beijo caloroso na bochecha de nossa filha, que a olhava com adoração.

Jane sempre olhava para Bella como se ela fosse seu próprio sol. Talvez, minha filha tenha razão mesmo. Bella é o sol de nossas vidas.

\- Te amo mamãe! Te amo papai!- então logo nossa mocinha saiu correndo por entre os convidados de novo, assim que viu os primos.

\- Ela esta crescendo rápido...- suspirei.

\- Ela faz de você massinha de modelar nas mãos dela- Bella riu alegremente e eu apenas concordei.

\- Não só ela na verdade, vocês duas.

\- A é? - perguntou Bella docemente com seu jeito sensual que me enlouquecia e logo eu a estava beijando loucamente. Eu a desejava mais do que nunca. Esfreguei levemente minha ereção contra ela e Bella gemeu baixinho em meu ouvido.

\- Meu Deus, arranjem um quarto!- Jasper murmurou, se aproximando de nós com Alice a tiracolo. Assim como eu, ele também estava de terno azul marinho, porem, a gravata combinava com o vestido dourado de Alice. Sorri para eles e Jasper me cumprimentou.

\- Onde esta Louise?- perguntou Bella abraçando Alice.

\- Provavelmente junto com Jane. Você sabe como as duas são...

Louise, a filha de Jasper tinha quase a idade de Jane, sendo só alguns meses mais nova. Na época, Alice se casou as pressas e logo teve a filha depois que voltou da lua de mel na França, diferente de Bella e eu, que esperamos Jane nascer para depois nos casarmos.

\- Onde esta Emm e Rose?

\- Rose saiu atrás de um lugar para trocar as fraudas de Peter e Emmett esta perto de Cristopher, Marie Anne e outras crianças.

Foi uma surpresa quando Rose ficou gravida de gêmeos um ano e meio depois do meu casamento. Os gêmeos Cristopher e Marie Anne tinham quase três anos e eram a alegria de Jane e Louise, que adoravam brincar e ensinar coisas as primos. Peter, o filho mais novo de Emm e Rose tinha só 2 meses e era muito dengoso, sempre exigindo atenção.

\- Acho que esta na hora de renovarmos a _fabrica_ também, não é Edward?- Jasper perguntou pra mim, brincalhão e Bella corou.

\- Na verdade...- Alice começou mais foi interrompida.

\- Edward Cullen? – então a voz que ressoava em meus antigos pesadelos tornou-se real quando a loira me encarrou em choque. Ela estava como sempre foi, linda e selvagem vestida na cor prata.

\- Ola Tanya!- disse somente e vi Bella estremecer um pouco em meus braços. Suavemente, acaricie as costas da minha esposa com a ponta dos meus dedos, de modo bem sensual. Bella quase ronronou como eu amava, mas se conteve.- Bom vê- la de novo.

\- E eu a você- disse meio ofegante, me olhando com puro desejo- Você esta diferente...

\- Esta mesmo.- disse minha esposa, cortando totalmente Tanya.

\- E você é?- Tanya continuava desumilde e encrenqueira, sempre se achando superior.

\- Sou Isabella Swan Cullen.- Tanya a olhou por um momento, desacreditada.- Acredito que saiba quem eu sou, já que esta é a premier do meu livro. – Apontou para o telão onde estava a capa de seu novo sucesso " _Eu e um príncipe, por Isabella S.C_ ", uma estória totalmente baseada na nossa mas com algumas adaptações.

\- Eu não imaginava que...

\- É claro que não.- Alice debochou e Tanya pareceu sem graça.

\- Edward me contou sobre o que você fez, - Bella começou, com sua voz açucarada. Eu conhecia aquele movimento- Acho que todos nos fazemos escolhas estupidas em nossas vidas, não é verdade?

\- Eu creio...

\- É claro que seu estupido ato me trouxe as melhores coisas da minha vida, e eu agradeço ao céus todos os dias por terem deixado você ser uma vadia louca que magoou meu homem.- Tanya parecia em choque com o que Bella tinha dito e Alice e Jasper gargalhavam alto.

\- Como você ousa, sua...

\- Meu Deus, esta festa é o nixo das cobras?- perguntou Rose, se aproximando com um copo de vodka com cranberry – Olá Tanya, bom ver a sua bunda fracassada! Como anda James? – Rose era irônica ao estremo e Bella a amava loucamente.

\- Eu não tenho que discutir minha vida com nenhum de vocês, só queria cumprimentar Edward, que é um amigo...

\- Ei vadia, sai de cima do MEU PAI!- Gritou a mesma voz de minutos atrás e eu ri levemente vendo minha Jane repetir o ato que fez mais cedo, só que dessa vez, Louise estava em seu encalço.

Bella olhava nossa filha com um misto de choque e orgulho.

\- SUA MENININHA SEM EDUCAÇÃO!- Tanya ladrou e logo vi o olhar chocolate tempestuoso de Jane se transformar em fúria total, fazendo minha filha jogar todo seu suco de uva no vestido caro de Tanya Black.

\- ARGGHHHH!- Gritou Tanya e todos da festa a olhavam agora, enquanto Jane ria maldosa acompanhada de Louise.

\- JANE!- Gritamos eu e Bella em uníssono enquanto Tanya sumia para longe de nós.

De preferencia, para sempre.

\- O que foi? Ela estava chateando a mamãe, eu estava vendo de longe- respondeu tentando plausivelmente justificar seu ato.

\- Você esta de castigo, mocinha!- disse Bella com seu "jeito de mãe" e eu olhei duramente para Jane, que abaixou a cabeça.- Você NUNCA MAIS chamará alguém de vadia, e se fizer isso, nunca mais deixo você brincar com Louise.

\- NÃO!- Gritaram juntas minha filha e sobrinha, totalmente arrasadas.

\- Por favor tia Bella, não.

\- Desculpa mamãe- Jane suspirou meio culpada. Bella a pegou no colo enquanto Rose ria.

\- E só queria dizer, antes de tudo, que estou orgulhosa- Rose piscou para Jane- Essa garota terá bolas*, Bella

 _ **Ter bolas*:**_ _[ditado popularmente americano] Significa ser corajosa, audaciosa ao ponto de não se importar com ninguém que vá contra sua opinião_

Ri um pouco e Bella também gargalhou. Resolvi, que aquela era a hora perfeita para levar Bella para dançar.

\- Querida, você me concede a honra?- Alice logo pegou no ar meu convite e teve a ideia de chamar Jane e Louise para perto do buffet com mesa de frios, dando a mim e a Bella um momento a sós.

Bella deixou nossa filha em segurança junto da minha irmã e logo estávamos valsando pelo grande salão do centro de eventos de Nova York.

\- Eu já disse que você é a mulher mais gostosa que há neste lugar?- sussurrei roucamente em seu ouvido

\- Ainda não.- riu manhosa

\- Imperdoável!- balancei a cabeça- Quando chegarmos em casa, vou te foder na nossa cama e mostrar pra você o quão gostosa você é, e o quão selvagem e louco de tesão você me deixa.

Bella estremeceu com minhas palavras e gemeu baixinho.

\- Pra que esperar?

Caralho! Que se foda ser cavalheiro! Que se foda essa dança maldita!

Logo, estávamos no banheiro feminino do lugar, trancados e ofegante. A cena era quase um dejà vu da nossa primeira vez, e isso me fez ficar insano.

\- Edward, por favor.- Ela gemeu em meus braços enquanto eu tentava levantar seu vestido caro.- Me foda!

Sem qualquer pudor, tirei minha calça e cueca e logo eu estava afastando a calcinha dela e a preenchendo fortemente.

\- Porra!- gritei quando me vi cercado por sua doce e apertada boceta.- Você continua apertadinha, amor. Igualzinha quando eu comi sua boceta virgem- rosnei em seu ouvido e Bella gemeu alto.

\- Meu príncipe- ela sempre me chamava assim na hora do amor, e eu amava isso- Me coma forte igual você fez naquele dia.

Aquilo bastou pra mim, que a fodi contra a parede do banheiro com toda a força e desespero que havia em mim naquele momento. Minha Bella era perfeita.

\- Porra, eu vou gozar, gostosa.

\- Goza dentro de mim então, delicia- foi o estopim que me fez vir como um louco ofegante dentro da minha Bella, derramando meu liquido dentro daquela bocetinha que me deixava a cada ano mais refém da minha rainha. Bella tinha gozado junto comigo e ofegava também enquanto esfregava levemente meu coro cabeludo.

\- Uau!- sussurrei

\- Eu que o diga- Bella sorriu meio descabelada. Seu olhar de recém fodida me deixava com mais tesão. Eu sabia que essa dependência por Bella era insana- Você esta bem agitado hoje, em?- olhou para meu pau de novo e eu ri.

\- Da pra esperar até em casa.- pisquei e Bella balançou a cabeça em concordância.

\- Jane me pediu mais cedo para dormir na casa da Alice hoje, mas não sei se ela merece isso ainda...- pensou

\- Amor, sei que você fala que a mimo, mas ela só estava te defendendo. Tanya é mesmo uma vadia.- Bella riu.

\- Eu sei. Só espero que nosso próximo filho seja mais calmo- disse sussurrante em meu ouvido enquanto eu a encarava em choque.- Parabéns, papai!

Sorri enormemente, rodando minha esposa no ar enquanto Bella chiava me chamando de louco.

Sim, eu era louco por ela. Louco por nossa família, e louco por tudo o que construímos. Nada disso seria real para o antigo príncipe do volvo prata. Aquele homem era frio e sem sentimento ou escrúpulos, perdido na sua própria miséria. Mas a princesa que havia em Bella salvou algo naquele príncipe, e deu a ele muito mais do que um novo coração.

Deu a ele um reinado, para sempre.

 **Fim**

* * *

 **Notas da autora**

 _Gostaram da Fanfic?_

 _Então deixem seus reviews, criticas e sugestões!_

 _:}_

 _Nos vemos na Próxima! xoxo :*_


End file.
